Shook Me All Night Long
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Regina and Emma experience each other...without the influence of magic and Henry


Author's note: Ahhh, another M-rated story. This one has a far heavier rating than _We Have Tonight. _I went into far more detail. Eh, just more practice for the big scene in TLA. Speaking of which, for those that read _Then Love Again_, I have already typed up several pages. My goal is for it to be twice the length of the other two chapters; plus, the well-talked about love scene. So never fear, it will posted sometime within the next couple of weeks!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own OUaT, or the oh so delicious Regina Mills. Or Emma, either. For if indeed I did, Swanqueen would be happily married, have some kids and a dog, and make love on every available surface in the mansion. And outside. And the sheriff's office…0_0

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()(

A loud moan sliced through the air, breaking the silence in the bedroom as effortlessly as a knife through butter. Two forms were sprawled on the large bed in the center of the room, one half-naked already.

The dark-haired woman was laying on her back with the blonde pressed firmly against her own, pinning her to the soft sheets. She was panting and moaning loudly as the blonde sucked fervently at a small pink bud that was currently engulfed in her warm mouth. Regina tipped her head back, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as the sensation of the sheriff's tongue sent shockwaves throughout her sexually charged body. She was throbbing between her thighs, and she could feel the slippery wetness gathering in a pool of desire and coating her lover's stomach. Emma, feeling the evidence of desire touch her clenching stomach, growled low in her throat, the vibrations wreaking havoc on the aroused mayor's senses. "Miss Swan, if you do not touch me right this instant, I am going to explode!" Emma raised a highly amused eyebrow, a cocky smile lighting up her face. "Hmmm, we can't have _that_ now, can we? Who else will run the town, especially in such a tight power suit."

Despite her precarious position, Regina rolled her eyes in a sight reminiscent of nearly every conversation she and the (annoying) sheriff got into. "Oh, how very amusing, Miss Swan. Your witty jokes could entertain a crowd of, oh, say all of two." Emma let out a low, throaty laugh. "And you, my dear mayor, would be the first one to buy a ticket. And then you would get so charmed by my repartee that you would jump me then and there, while the other ticketholder, who by the way is probably a creepy lesbian fanatic, would sit there in helpless arousal while we took care of some unresolved…tension." The blonde rolled the word sensuously out of her mouth, much like she had previously done to one of Regina's now orphaned nipples.

Regina's brown eyes stared incredulously at her sheriff. The woman seriously had the mental capacity of a child…and yet her body was so very far from it. Sometimes Regina thought all the magic she had taken in had somehow impaired her mind, almost like a drug. That was the only reason she could formulate that would make her want Emma so very badly. Which reminded her of a very essential body part that was currently aching for said frustrating blonde's touch….

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()(

"Miss Swan, if you are done being completely ridiculous and trying out your terrible comedic skills, I would suggest that you get back to what you were doing before this conversation and finish what you started!" Emma, showing off her mischievous streak, tapped a finger on her chin in a mock thinking face. "Mmmmm…what was I doing before our conversation… oh! Was I perhaps doing this?" The sneaky blonde shot out her hand to one of the sexy brunette's breasts, giving it a rough squeeze. A moan started to come out of the surprised mayor's mouth before being cut short defiantly. The latter glared up at the unrepentant face of her (hopefully) soon-to-be-lover. Emma started up a deep massage of Regina's breasts, rolling the pliant flesh with confident motions.

Her annoyance fading fast, Regina could only lay her head back and try her damndest to get air into her body. Emma, so far, had proven to be quite adept in the bedroom, greatly pleasing the normally hard to please Mayor Mills. In fact, Regina had never come quite as hard as she did when in Emma's arms. A quick lick on her tip brought her out of her reverie with a jolt. Her naughty knight had brought her mouth to the party. Using her lips and highly experienced tongue to manipulate her engorged nipples as thoroughly as she had manipulated people for the last twenty-eight years. Emma drew circles around the areola, sucking gently on the nub a moment later. She continued this effective process for minutes before shaking up the pattern and fully engulfing the nipple in a rough suck.

Regina thrashed on the soft bed, lost in the pleasures that only the White Knight could rip out of her. In seemed like hours before the sheriff was content with her loving attention and removed her mouth from the enticing breasts. She raised her head, eyeing the gorgeous form laid out before her like a feast. The normally well kept mayor was in disarray; hair wild and unbelievably sexy, eyes as black as night, chest wet and red from the pleasures she had just gifted it. Her own lips were swollen from the force of her passion. She stared into the mayor's eyes, staring deep into her soul.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()(

Regina felt like she was drowning. She had not even been touched yet and she was throbbing powerfully between her shacking thighs. She felt a pull towards her bedmate, one that she could no longer resist, no matter how hard she fought. She was caught as completely and thoroughly as a spider in honey. Emma's eyes met her own; the blonde's green eyes burned with an intensity that melted the queen's heart. The strength of the feelings gave the strong woman the courage she needed. In a voice laden with desperation and a need she never showed, she said, "Miss. Swan…_**Emma**_… I need you, I need you now. Inside me, in me…please!" Green eyes flashing with unbridled desire and a sound of need tearing out of her mouth and chest, Emma dove on top of the mayor, crushing her lips hard onto the willing ones beneath her. She shoved her tongue into the warm cavern, completely dominating it as her own. She trapped the skillful pink appendage in her mouth and sucked on it. Regina moaned helplessly, grinding herself against the pale thigh that had been speedily pressed up against her rapidly overflowing mound.

They ground against one another like mindless animals; the urge to mate had overtaken their senses. Emma left the mouth before her and started kissing her way down, past the breasts she loved so dearly and landing on the planes of Regina's toned abdominals. She pressed random kisses upon the tanned flesh, alternating between fleeting presses, gentle bites and hard sucks. Through it all, Regina lay their and took the attention. She let her moans fly without censor. Emma, once satisfied, moved down towards the place where the two women really wanted her to be. Emma pulled her head back, staring down at the mayor's still clothed undercarriage. With ease she slid the now wrinkled skirt down the long, heavenly legs of the wearer. Now all the adorned Regina's oversexed body was a pair of incredibly racy black panties that were so erotic that Emma swore she would get pregnant just by looking at them.

Emma's hand hovered over the place she wanted most, hesitating before she took that final leap. She looked to Regina for permission. Green eyes locked with brown, an unspoken plea passed back and forth, permission and gratitude answering promptly. Admission granted, Emma leapt headlong into her longing, pulling down those sinfully dark panties and discarding them in the direction of the door. She felt pride settle in her when the scrap of cloth (soaked through, thank you very much) sailed through the air and landed perfectly until it hung off the brass doorknob like a trophy. Turning back to the woman that lay underneath her warm body, she took a moment to gaze at the jewels she had uncovered. Regina lay fully nude before her, breasts perky and proud on her chest. Her flat stomach traveled on before a small triangle of curly black hair guarded the entrance to the queen's inner sanctum. Regina had parted her thighs, showing off her glistening skin leading up to her privates.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()(

Her pink folds were puffy and showed quite visibly, her passion covering every inch of her sex. The little clit peeked out from the top; a beacon of her need. Emma sat there gaping at the sight before her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Regina had lain by silently for the last couple of minutes, but was now growing increasingly embarrassed and frustrated by the continued ogling of her sacred area. "Would you care to stop staring quite so hard, Miss Swan?" Emma shook her head like a dog, eyes regaining their focus. "I'm sorry Regina; I did not mean to stare. It's just…you're so…beautiful. I have never seen anything like it before." Regina blushed prettily and adopted a shy expression, much to Emma's surprise. "Thank you Miss Sw-Emma," she said quietly but with appreciation. "But, before we continue further, I believe you are overdressed. Care to make it fair?" Emma nodded her agreement and clothes flew everywhere. The sheriff was soon as naked as the day she was born, albeit a great deal more attractive.

Now that Regina was satisfied, Emma returned to her position hovering over the sex before her. She spread the legs before her and set them upon her broad shoulders. Her mouth was mere inches from the throbbing bundle of nerves. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth; her breath ghosted over the stimulated sex. Before Regina could vent out her frustration, the tongue ran up her length in one lap. A choked moan escaped her lips as her head fell back in pleasure. She could actually feel the smile the insufferable blonde was giving, before said blonde went to work. That heavenly little tongue thrust deep inside her before retreating, licking the bundle at the apex of her thighs. Desire gushed from her as she panted and moaned uncontrollably, grinding herself against Emma.

Emma took the powerful thrusts in stride, grabbing the mayor's perfect behind in her hands and pushing her more towards her ravenous mouth. Pleasured cries, uncontrollable whimpers and the bashing of the headboard against the wall made up a symphony; the makeshift harmony thrummed throughout the room. Regina felt a white hot burn start in her center before meandering up to her stomach, lighting her on fire. This pleasure renewed her efforts; she frantically pushed herself against the tongue faster. Emma, sensing the upcoming release, positioned her fingers up under her chin. She roughly thrust two fingers into the queen, the latter's moans kicking up a notch in volume. The frenzied coupling of the two highly aroused women continued for what seemed like hours; bodies undulating sweat glistening, and tongues and fingers battling for supremacy.

Regina was rushing headlong into euphoria. She was right…_there_…Emma thrust her tongue in as deep as she could possibly go at the same time the forced her fingers in deeper, making Regina plummet into ecstasy with an ear-shattering scream of satisfaction. Emma gently brought her down from her pleasure before removing her fingers. Then she simply held the queen in her strong embrace as the aftershocks left the woman nestled in her arms. Regina nuzzled her face against her sheriff's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat against her ear. She was very satisfied, and more than a little sleepy…

Emma pressed a kiss against Regina's sweaty forehead, clenching her warm body tighter. "So, Madame Mayor, was my performance to your satisfaction?" Silence met her question, and the puzzled blonde looked down at the mayor. "Hey, I couldn't be that bad….I was at least good enough to get a response!" At the continued lack of answer, the frowning sheriff gently maneuvered the dark-haired woman's head, before realizing the true problem: Regina, the oh so scary mayor and former Evil Queen, was asleep. On her chest. After mind-blowing sex. Emma felt pride explode in her chest, along with something more…fuzzy. This unexpected warmth suffusing through her body made her slightly uneasy…No way could she actually be falling for Regina Mills? But, looking down at the woman sleeping so peacefully on top of her, beautiful face relaxed, Emma thought that she could just fall for the woman. Emma laid her head back, getting comfortable. Regina moaned softly in her sleep, burrowing her head further into the blonde before cooing happily.

At the adorable little sound, a tender smile lit up Emma's face. _Yeah_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep with her future in her embrace, _I could definitely get used to this._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()(


End file.
